


The Remarkable Sexploits of a Reluctant Space Slut

by KaticaLocke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/F, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Gay Fantasy Fiction, M/M, Magic, Multi, Sci-fantasy, spaceship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaticaLocke/pseuds/KaticaLocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you think it sounds like a cheesy porno, you're right. This is the story of a young man who is shanghaied into serving as sex slave for a crew of space pirates. You have the dashing and roguish mage captain, the stoic vampire doctor, the dragon first mate, the demon engineer, the goblin weapons specialist, the wereleopard pilot, and the lecherous emapth professor, all wanting to nail the poor half-faerie. But, will this be a living nightmare, or a dream come true?</p>
<p>I flagged it as Non-con because the young man involved is a bit reluctant at first and Underage because he has mixed parentage and his father is of a species that matures more slowly, but he's considered legally of his mother's species, so he's really 25, but he looks and to some extent acts like he's 15. Better safe than sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Remarkable Sexploits of a Reluctant Space Slut

Seated at a grimy, steel table, sipping overpriced Ashaelian rum from a chipped glass, Captain Mark Raelune leaned back in the hard, metal chair, his feet propped up on the table top, and quietly watched the young man lurking in the shadows near the airlock to the docking bays. Mark had been more places than most people twice his age and he’d developed a knack for recognizing the different species that inhabited the galaxy, even the weird ones, but this kid had him stumped.

The obvious choice was athaenian. He had pointed ears, after all, and that was a fairly rare trait. His skin, however, was dark bronze while athaenians were generally fair-skinned. It came from living in their underground cities. His hair also had a greenish tinge, but was otherwise the short, fine silvery fluff that topped athaenian heads. Mark couldn’t see his eyes, but if he was athaenian, they would be violet. He looked young, no more than fifteen, but athaenians did age more slowly than other species. If he was athaenian, he’d be close to forty.

A group of merchants approached the airlock door. Mark had had business dealings with them a few times. Honest men, but shrewd and not taken to having their time wasted. The young man darted out of his hiding place, grabbing one of them by the sleeve. He had a look of desperation about him, glancing over his shoulder as he pleaded with the merchants. The one he’d grabbed shoved him away, sending him stumbling into the bulkhead. Mark watched him wipe away the blood on his lip and slink back into the shadows.

Mark glanced up as the chair beside him slid back across the metal floor with an irritating squeal and Dr. Balthazar LeVaelon sat down, the vampire’s pale skin nearly translucent under the unforgiving artificial lights of the space station.

“Something catch your eye, Captain?” Balthazar asked, arching an eyebrow. He was a handsome man, elegant even in denim and leather with his blond hair falling across his face, but Mark had never liked the touch of a vampire’s cold flesh. He counted Balthazar as one of his few friends, but would never consider him as anything more.

“Just watching the little beggar across the way there,” Mark said, gesturing with his glass. “What do you suppose he wants?”

“I don’t know, but he’s going to get picked up by station security. Do you suppose his parents are on the station, or is he alone?”

“Let’s find out,” Mark said, giving the vampire a crooked grin. He threw back the last mouthful of the spicy rum and stood up. Balthazar didn’t move.

“Need I remind you that we already have a full crew?” he said. “I realize that the lad is pretty, but another mouth to feed — even a pretty one — is still a mouth to feed.”

“Oh, relax,” Mark said. “I just want to talk to him.” Without waiting for the vampire, Mark headed for the airlock door. As he pulled out his ID and prepared to swipe it through the electronic lock on the door, the young man emerged from behind one of the air scrubber intake pipes, his lower lip swollen and his eyes darting about nervously.

Those eyes. For a moment, Mark could only stare. He’d been right — the kid was athaenian, but not full-blooded. A half-breed, probably part faerie, judging by his exotic eyes, one as green as new grass, the other like an amethyst gem.

“Hey, Mister, you got a ship?” he asked, his voice soft.

“I do,” Mark said. “Why? Do you need a ride somewhere?”

“I need to get off this station,” he said, casting nervous glances past Mark. “I don’t have any money, but I’ll work hard, I’ll do whatever you tell me to, and I don’t care where you take me.”

“What’s your name?” Mark asked.

The young man looked startled by the question, as though he hadn’t expected the conversation to last that long. “Kateri.” A faerie name.

“All right, now, who’s after you?”

Kateri glanced around. “Station security.”

“What did you do?”

“Well, I have to eat,” he said defensively. Mark couldn’t help but smile.

“Of course you do,” he said. He turned and motioned for Balthazar to join them, the vampire wearing a knowing scowl as he walked over. Mark paid him no mind. He was entitled to his opinion, but the only opinion that mattered was Mark’s. “Doctor,” he said, putting a hand on Balthazar’s shoulder and gesturing to the half-faerie, “this is Kateri. He needs a lift, and quite desperately, too. Do you think we can make room for him?”

“You already know how I feel about it, Captain,” Balthazar said. “However, if you insist upon bringing him aboard, I’m sure the crew will be able to make room.”

“Good to hear,” Mark said. He swiped his card, which was both his identification and accessed his bank account. Well, one of his bank accounts for one of his identities, one of the more respectable ones. As the doors ground open, he put an arm around the young man’s shoulders. He was alarmingly thin. “Come along, Kateri, and we’ll see if we can’t find a _position_ that needs to be _filled_. It’ll probably be _hard_. Do you think you’ll be _up_ to it?”

“Yes, Captain, I’ll do anything,” Kateri said quickly, either having no problem becoming the ship’s whore, or completely missing Mark’s not-so-subtle insinuation. Probably the latter. As they walked around the docking ring that encircled Halicon Space Station, Mark glanced over at the strange young man.

“So, how old are you, Kateri?” he asked, feeling Kateri’s shoulders tense beneath his arm.

“I’m twenty-five,” he stated. “I know I look young, but I am _not_ a child.”

“Of course you’re not,” Mark said, clapping him on the back. “I could tell that just by talking to you. You were raised faerie, right?”

“That’s right.”

“That’s good,” Mark said, glancing over his shoulder at Balthazar as the doctor strode stone-faced along behind them. “For faeries, the age of maturity is seventeen. If you’d been raised athaenian, you’d have to wait until you were forty-two.”

“How do you know what I am?” Kateri asked, looking up at Mark with his startling, mismatched eyes.

Mark shrugged. “I’m kind of an expert on people, from athaenians to zelgarites. You gave me a bit of trouble at first,” he said with a chuckle, “but the ears are a dead giveaway. Do you have wings, too?”

“Sort of,” Kateri said, looking away, like he was embarrassed about it. Mark decided to change the subject.

“So, how’d you end up all alone on this space station? Where’s your family?”

“Does it matter?” the little half-breed asked, frowning down at the floor as he shrugged off Mark’s arm. Mark resisted the urge to slam him against the nearest bulkhead.

“Of course not,” Mark said with an easy smile. “I was just making conversation. Better than walking in silence.” Kateri didn’t respond. After another dozen yards, Mark nodded to the airlock door up ahead. “This one’s us.” At the door, he stopped and turned to Kateri. “Look, you don’t have to tell me anything. Your business is your own concern, but I’d feel terrible if your family was worried about you, looking for you–”

“They’re not,” Kateri said, his voice low. “They’re all dead.”

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Mark said.

“Don’t be. I’m not,” Kateri said, but he was lying, Mark was almost sure of it. Sliding his card through the reader, Mark scowled as the station deducted the docking fees from his account. He hated these automatic systems — the effort it took to cheat them wasn’t worth the handful of coins he would save. Oh, well. The cases of ammunition and crates of military rations that his crew had liberated from the station storage compartments more than made up for it.

With a hiss of compressed air and a squeal of metal, the heavy doors slowly separated, allowing them inside the airlock between the station and the ship. He swiped his card again at the outer door, not to pay for anything this time, but to verify his identity and right to access the ship. Behind them, the first door closed, the electromagnetic locks engaging — a safety precaution in case something had compromised his ship. No sense in having the contents of the whole station blown out into space.

With another hiss, the outer door opened, a breath of cold, stale air washing over them. Mark stepped out of the harsh lights of the airlock into the narrow, shadowed corridors of his ship, the floor a patchwork of mismatching grates, the walls covered in copper and brass pipes, a tangled rainbow of wires, and the cold, gunmetal gray of bare steel. It wasn’t fancy, but it was home.

“Welcome to the _Mephistopheles_ ,” Mark said, making a grand gesture as he ushered Kateri inside. The half-faerie didn’t seem impressed as he look around, but he was not without tact.

“She’s a lovely ship, Captain,” he said. “I’m not familiar with the name, though. What does it mean?”

“It’s from an ancient, alien mythology,” Mark said. “It’s the name of a demon who ruled a land of darkness, and I figured out here, in deep space between the stars, it was fitting.”

Suddenly, Kateri’s eyes went wide with surprise and fear. Mark glanced over his shoulder, but it was only his first mate coming up the corridor. He reached out, putting a reassuring hand on the young man’s shoulder.

“Welcome back, Captain,” said the deep, resonant voice of Mark’s second in command, a twenty-foot long emerald dragon named Kessym. Long and serpentine, the dragon was mostly neck and tail, the muscular body supported on four stout legs. Luckily, his species didn’t have wings, so he could fit into most places on the ship, and into some spaces where the average humanoid couldn’t go.

“Thank you, Kessym,” Mark said. “Has the cargo been secured and our supplies restocked?”

“Yes, Captain,” the dragon said, lights dancing in his flickering silver eyes. “The ship is ready to depart on your order, sir.”

“Then let’s get out of here.”

“Yes, sir,” Kessym said, nodding his long, slender head. Instead of trying to squeeze past them to get to the bridge, the dragon climbed up the wall, his sharp talons squealing against the metal as he gripped pipes and struts, and then slithered along the ceiling, holding tight to the heavy steel grates overhead.

“This way,” Mark said, motioning for Kateri to follow him as he headed for the bridge. “I want you to meet the crew.” Up ahead, he could hear Kessym issuing orders to the crew. Behind them, the heavy outer door of the ship slid closed with a metallic _clang_ as the electromagnetic locks engaged. He could hear the grinding of metal as the docking pins retracted and then silence, the ship hanging motionless in the void of space, no longer tethered to the station.

They emerged from the narrow corridor onto the bridge, the vast emptiness of space on full display before them through the wide front window. It wrapped around the nose of the ship, giving them almost a full one hundred and eighty degree panorama. Not that there was anything to see. Mark motioned for Balthazar to keep an eye on the half-breed as he made his way to the battered leather captain’s chair. Seated down front in the cockpit, Valentine glanced back over her shoulder at him.

“Where are we headed, Captain?” she asked.

“I haven’t decided,” Mark said. “Right now, let’s just put some distance between us and this station, shall we? Head for…the Brisayed system. We haven’t been out that way in a long time.”

“Aye, Sir,” Valentine said, her fingers dancing over the control panel. While just about anyone on the ship could pilot her in an emergency, Valentine was by far the best. Once their course was plotted by the computer, Valentine engaged the engines, sending a slight vibration through the ship as she adjusted the flow from the tridorium rods, the source of the ship’s power. Once the harmonics had stabilized, the ship grew quiet.

“Leaving the station at minimum propulsion, Captain,” Valentine reported. “Traveling at twenty-five feet per second. Will clear the station in thirty seconds. Prepare to accelerate to eighty percent thrust.”

“No hurry, Valentine,” Mark said. “Fifty percent will be fine.”

“Aye, Sir. Accelerating to fifty percent on my mark. Accelerating now.” The ship lurched, jolting them all back in their chairs. Mark glanced behind him at Kateri, but Balthazar had a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. Mark gave the young man a grin and wink before turning back. The ship gave another small shudder as they reached half speed and the engines powered back. Valentine set the computer to monitor the course and engine output, then pushed her seat back along the metal track in the floor and climbed out of the cockpit area.

“So, where’d you find the kid, Captain?” she asked, her glittering golden eyes filled with a predatory curiosity. Mark glanced around the bridge to make sure the entire crew was present. Everyone but Azel was there, and Mark doubted the demon would be interested anyway.

“Introductions first,” Mark said, beckoning them closer. “Everyone, this is Kateri. He’s half athaenian and a half faerie, and don’t let his looks fool you, he’s no kid. He’s twenty-five and in rather desperate need of a lift.” He glanced at Laris, the professor wearing a lecherous grin, an undisguised hunger in his eyes. Well, there was one who wouldn’t need any convincing.

“Kateri,” Mark said, “you’ve already met Dr. Balthazar LeVaelon. He’s the ship’s medic and a vampire, so while you’re on my ship, you’ll be expected to pitch in and help keep him fed. Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt,” he said as the young man paled, casting an apprehensive look back at Balthazar. Mark put a hand on his narrow shoulder, directing his attention to the dragon. “This is Kessym, my first mate. When I’m not here, he’s in charge. If you need anything, he’s the one to ask.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kateri said.

“Likewise,” Kessym replied, turning his crackling silver gaze on Mark, his draconic features revealing nothing about his inner thoughts or feelings, but Mark had figured he’d be a hard sell. Him and the girls and Balthazar–the ship was not run by committee, but he was reluctant to enforce any policy that the majority was against. It was just asking for trouble.

“This is Valentine, my pilot,” Mark said, gesturing to the slender, pink-haired young woman. “In case you can’t tell from the red rosettes in her hair, Val is a Corberian rosy wereleopard.”

“Hi,” she said, giving him a smile, her golden eyes filled with mischief. Not quite the response Mark had been expecting, considering that she barely tolerated the other males on the ship and was constantly threatening to castrate the professor. Of course, Laris was incorrigible.

“And Gormuk here is our weapons specialist,” Mark said, introducing the other female member of the crew, although at a glance it wasn’t easy to tell she was a woman. “She is a half-faerie, too, but her other half is goblin, which explains the horns, the scowl, and the questionable dinner choices she makes when it’s her turn to cook.” As usual, his levity did nothing to ease the severity of Gormuk’s expression, but she did give Kateri a curt nod, which was far friendlier than Mark had expected.

Laris stepped forward, extending his hand to Kateri, and Mark tried to smother a smile as the professor fairly bounced with excitement. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kateri,” he said, smiling broadly. “I’m Professor Baron, formerly of Siva Delta University, but you can call me Laris. Welcome aboard.”

“Th- thank you,” Kateri said, glancing around uneasily. Mark could hardly blame him. Everyone was eyeing him like he was a piece of meat dangling before a pack of starving wolves. Before he could tell them to get back to work, a soft voice spoke up from the doorway of the bridge.

“Did I miss something?” Azel asked, standing there in his human form, although with his blue-gray skin and silver eyes, few would have actually mistaken him for a human.

“Ah, Azel, I was going to introduce you later,” Mark said. “I didn’t think you’d have much interest in this particular addition to the crew. Kateri, this is Azelphiel, my engineer and the nicest demon you could ever meet. There’s nothing on this ship that he doesn’t know how to fix. Azel, this is Kateri.”

Azel stepped forward, regarding the half-faerie for a moment with the wide-eyed wonder of a child seeing a strange creature for the first time. Then he turned to Mark. “And why would I not be interested in this? He seems most interesting.”

“Well…” Mark said, reluctant to go into too much detail before he’d had a chance to explain the situation to Kateri, because now more than ever, he sensed that the young man had no idea what he’d gotten himself into. “Considering your purpose during the first few decades of your life, I thought you might be sensitive to an arrangement that resembles that situation.”

“I see,” said the demon. “That is very thoughtful of you, Captain, but just because I was used for the sexual gratification of another doesn’t mean I wouldn’t enjoy having sex with this young man. On the contrary, I observed that it was very pleasurable for my master and I would like to experience that pleasure for myself.”

Kateri turned and stared up at Mark, his mouth hanging open and disbelief in his eyes. Behind them, someone snickered, probably Laris. Mark sighed. Damn the honesty of demons.

“Of course, Azel. My mistake,” Mark said. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, there are some things I need to discuss with our new crewman.” He reached out, putting a hand on the half-breed’s shoulder, only to have Kateri try to pull away from him. Mark was pretty relaxed when it came to a lot of things, but one thing he could not abide was disrespect in front of his crew. He grabbed Kateri by the front of his shirt and slammed him back against the bulkhead, hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

“Now you listen up, you little shit,” he hissed, leaning down into the half-faerie’s face. “This is my ship and as long as you’re on it, you’ll do what I say. If you don’t like it, you’re more than welcome to get off, but it’s a long walk back to the space station.”

“You- you can’t do this to me,” Kateri gasped, a thread of panic in his voice. “Please– I’ll do anything–”

“Pretty sure it was a statement like that that got you into this situation in the first place,” Mark said, letting go of his shirt and taking him by the arm instead. “Now come on, let’s go discuss this in my cabin like men and I’m sure we can come to an agreement.” Reluctantly, Kateri allowed himself to be maneuvered into the corridor.

As the left the bridge, Mark heard a voice say, “Of course, the captain gets to have the first poke.” He was pretty sure it was Laris so he ignored it. It was the only way to deal with the sociopathic empath. Rising to his bait only encouraged him, excited him, but as far as problems went, Mark had dealt with worse. And now that they had an outlet for some of the sexual frustration that was plaguing the crew, he could foresee smooth sailing ahead.


End file.
